


【授权翻译】落入网中

by ayarainheart



Series: Strippers n' Assassins 'verse - 中文翻译 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 下流情话, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 占有欲行为, 情感操控, 手铐, 杀手au, 脱衣舞者AU, 蒙眼, 虐, 非健康关系, 高潮延迟/拒绝
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: Dean和Castiel的关系开始变得更……复杂。他们的感情一团乱；然而，他们为了保证自己安全、而编织的谎言与真相之网，则是更加混乱到难以言说。





	【授权翻译】落入网中

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comtessedebussy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comtessedebussy/gifts).
  * A translation of [Caught in this Web of Truths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/804085) by [comtessedebussy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comtessedebussy/pseuds/comtessedebussy). 



> Many thanks to comtessedebussy for letting me translate this fantastic story into Chinese!

事实证明，Cas还是再一次见到了Dean。他的来访保持着没有规律、无法预测。但在Dean出现的那些晚上，他会好好弥补他缺席的那几天。他会狠狠地把Castiel操进床单里，直到他数天都残留着被操过的感觉——好让他在Dean再次光临前的那几天时间里，不至于太过难耐。

今晚就和那些夜晚一样——从一支舞蹈开始。Castiel坐在Dean的大腿上，Dean的双手充满占有欲地、不知羞耻地、在他裸露的皮肤上摸来摸去。音乐声非常响，但他无视了它，专心致志于让眼前的这个男人优雅地蠕动身体。他向Dean敞开着自己的身体，任由他上下其手。好吧，他根本就没打算拒绝。他瞥了一眼站在那里的保镖们——像柱子一样面无表情，站在房间周围，用鹰一样的表情环视着四周。

“他们不在乎我破坏了规矩吗？”Dean问道。

“他们知道你是常客，所以，当我要求他们睁一只眼闭一只眼时，他们是相当乐意的。”Cas回答道。

“为我而打破规矩，Cas？”Dean问道，心满意足地露出了得意的微笑。他的双手顺着Cas的后背一路向下抚摸着，抓住了他的屁股。Cas发出了一声近乎哽咽的声音。

“ **Dean** **。** ”他抗议道。

“怎么了？”Dean一脸无辜地问道。“我以为，规矩已经对我不适用了。”

“你到底知不知道，”Cas问道，前倾身体，紧贴着他，在他耳边呼着气，“你正在对我 **做** 些什么？”

“知道一些，”Dean呢喃着，他的双手顽固地停留在原来的位置。“来吧，来个私人舞蹈怎么样，Cas？”

Cas向后坐着，看着Dean。通常，Dean更喜欢让他在有着舞台的大房间里跳舞。这样，所有的其他顾客都可以看到——Castiel是不折不扣地属于 **Dean** **的** 。他们不会像他这样，用手在舞者身上到处摸。但是，如果Dean想要把他带到那间小小的、用帘子遮住的小隔间。在那里，会有更私人的……行为……发生，他是非常乐意效劳的。

Castiel优雅地从Dean的大腿上爬了下来，然后，伴随着一次慷慨的挥舞（Castiel可以感觉出，那有50美金），Dean大步走向了那排红色帘子。在里面，有着非常舒适的小隔间，维持着恰到好处的明暗度，和一张宽敞的豪华沙发。Dean向后靠坐在沙发上，Castiel爬回到他的大腿上。

这里的音乐显得比较安静——Dean更加喜欢——但还是能清楚地让Castiel伴随着它、摆动自己的腰臀。这该死的男人多半能够伴随刺耳的小提琴曲调优雅地跳舞。他是——总言而之——令人无法抗拒。

不是说，今晚Dean有打算抗拒他的魅力。事实上，恰恰相反。他再一次将双手覆上了Castiel的屁股，让男人更近地贴向了自己，又一次引发了某种抗议的声音。而Dean只是得意地微笑着，一只手顺着Castiel的身体一路抚摸着，直到他的手掌裹住了他的阴囊。Castiel大声地提出了抗议。

“来吧，Cas。”Dean说道，用带有暗示性的动作来回用手抚摸着他。Castiel的身体一直很敏感。所以，即便是现在，他只需要用手摸他几下，便能感觉到Castiel硬了起来。

“Dean，求你了，别在 **这里** 。”Castiel哀求道。他已经停止了他的动作——说真的，那是一种耻辱——然后让Dean主宰着一切。他继续用手在Castiel身上抚摸着，而当男人试图逃开时，他伸出一只手抓住他的屁股，阻止了他。“是的，Cas，就在 **这里** 。”他命令道。Castiel看起来心有疑虑，于是Dean靠近了他，在他耳边呢喃了一句“为了我”。

在那之后，Castiel便在他怀里变得温顺起来。Dean脱下了他紧身的黑色短裤——舞者们唯一穿着的那片布料——然后用玩味的表情看着一叠现金伴随着它一起掉落在地上。

随后，Castiel爬回到他腿上，向着自己身后伸出了手。Dean用赞叹的眼神看着Castiel随着音乐摆动着，用自己的手指为Dean开拓着他自己的身体。而他现在的模样，看起来就和他平时日常跳舞的样子没什么两样。他向后仰起头，暴露着他优雅、修长的颈部曲线。Dean用赞叹的眼神观赏着他的身体曲线。Castiel似乎根本不知道、他到底对Dean做了些什么。 **上帝啊** ，他简直被迷住了。光是看着他，Dean就感觉自己已经硬了。“那么，来吧。”他诱哄着，对于Castiel慵懒、克制的动作，开始渐渐感到失去耐心。

Castiel瞪大了他的眼睛，用抗拒的眼神望着Dean。他没有准备好，还没有，而Dean对他的兴趣，似乎还没延展到、足以让他成为一个考虑周到人——随身带上润滑剂。他飞快地解开了Dean的皮带，慢慢地坐了下去，向后仰起脑袋，皱起了眉头。 **好疼** 。他的身体不情不愿地接受了这份入侵，并且他发现，他更为用力地抓着Dean的肩头——他本不该这样——一边等待着自己的身体适应着入侵感。

他感觉Dean的双手覆上了他的后背，缓慢地、温柔地来回抚摸着。“嘘，有我在呢。”Dean正用着某种、大约是Castiel所听过的最温柔的声音，在他耳边低语着。Castiel把脸埋在了Dean的颈窝处，缓慢地呼吸着，调整着自己的身体，同时Dean在他腰侧来回抚摸着，并在他的皮肤上划着圈圈。终于，他感觉自己的身体已经足够适应了这份入侵，于是他开始慢慢地摆动。在他缓慢地将身体坐下时，Dean发出了满足的声音。于是他又重复了一遍。

“有我在呢，Cas。”Dean再一次在他耳边呢喃着。伴随着Dean在他耳边低声说着鼓励的话语，他加快了自己的动作。那依然有种灼烧感，让他感觉自己从内里被撑得太开。但是，至少，现在，伴随着痛苦的，还有快感、还有Dean恰到好处地填满他的那种熟悉的感觉、以及对所有敏感部位的撞击。Dean的手依然徘徊在他身上，抓着他的臀部，仿佛随时准备好了——如果有必要，就会出手控制他的节奏。

“真棒，Cas，对， **好孩子，** 为了我，表现得这么棒……”Dean依旧在他耳边喃喃着，虽然这些话不像是一个沉醉在极乐中的人所说的胡言乱语。不，他的语调平稳而冷静，几乎是在陈述，几乎像是一名教师对学生很好地完成了作业、表达的赞许。仿佛他根本不知道，这些话对Cas的身体产生了怎样的效果——尽管Cas怀疑，Dean非常地清楚，它们是如何地让他渐渐崩溃的。这让他恼怒不已。

他加快了速度——虽然他的身体提出了抗议——坚决地要让Dean变得和他一样无法连贯地思考。

“好孩子，用你的屁股吞着我的鸡巴，就像你是为此而生的。Cas，你现在的模样简直是完美的，你知道吗？”他继续说道。Dean依然用平静的语气说着这一切，这让他感到更为光火。但这些话本身却愈发地点燃了他的性欲。他就快要到了……

Dean似乎也发现了，因为他的手挪到了Cas的勃起上。有那么一瞬间，Cas感到了欣慰，也许Dean是个体贴的家伙。但他的妄想只持续了几秒，随后Dean牢牢地掐住了他的勃起根部。让他感到羞耻的是，他唯一能做的，便是发出了一声近乎非人类的叫声，来表达不满。

“不能让你在我昂贵的西服上射得到处都是，对不对，Cas？”Dean轻声问道。他的手指掐着Castiel的臀肉，强迫他继续摆动自己的身体。他恢复了刚才的节奏，难耐地将双手紧握成拳。从以往的经历来看，他非常清楚，向Dean求饶是没有用的。他只能熬过这关。“我会让你感觉很舒服的。”Dean在他耳边低语着，这句话让他全身感到一阵欣慰。

感谢上帝，Dean快到了。没过多久，Dean便射在了他里面。他牢牢地抓住了他，让他保持不动，一边将他填满。 **终于，** Castiel心想着，觉得自己得到抚慰的那一刻就快降临了。然而，Dean似乎没有感受到他的情绪。伴随着一下灵巧的动作，他拿出了一个肛塞（“你还有工作要做，对不对，Cas？没有时间来清洗，所以这个能派上用场。”他解释道）然后将它塞进了Castiel的身体，把精液堵在了里面。随后，Castiel看着他站起身，就和以往一样，优雅地扣上了皮带。Dean从他的西装口袋里抽出两打钞票，把它们递向了Castiel。

“我不是男妓，Dean。”他愤怒地表达着抗议。

“这是脱衣舞的钱。我知道，我可以免费和你上床。”Dean说道。然后，他就那样走开了，留下Castiel一人，收拾好自己，捡起他的钱。过了好一会儿，他才冷静下来，穿上那一小片布料，然后继续他的工作。当他在另一个男人的腿上跳舞时，那个肛塞时不时戳弄着他，提醒着他——就算他在无名的陌生人面前裸露身体，他也依然属于Dean。他的整个身体都绷得紧紧地，处于某种边缘，在越来越明显的难耐中等待着这一切赶紧 **结束** 。

终于，工作结束了。他坐在空荡荡的更衣室，伴随着不断升级的焦虑，等待着。时间似乎走得相当缓慢，甚至比冰上滴下的水珠都要慢。他所能做的，便是竭力阻止自己抚摸自己、来获得释放。

但是，不行。他不能这么做。他不能在Dean不在的时候这么做。

就在他感觉快要到顶峰的时候，Dean出现了。Castiel从来没有感觉见到Dean是一件这么快乐的事情。他跳了起来，飞快地喊了一声“Dean”作为招呼。

“Cas，”Dean答道，“你一直等着我？”

“是的。”Cas吸了一口气。

Dean笑了，走向了Cas。

“有我在呢，”他安慰般地说道，慢慢地将Cas转了个身。“有我在呢。”他再次低语着，将自己贴向Castiel。Castiel向后靠向Dean温暖、令人安心的身躯。他感觉到Dean的手覆上了他的拉链，然后将他的勃起解放出来。Dean的手动作着，坚定而充满自信。Castiel向后仰起脑袋，搁在了Dean的肩膀上，无意识地屈服于他。“你一直等着我，真是个好孩子。”Dean在他耳边低语着，Castiel呻吟着，表示同意。

他知道这用不了多久，特别是他一整晚都压抑着身体里的难耐，而Dean似乎知道这一点。他加快了速度，将另一只手从Castiel的身体挪到他的脖颈处。Castiel诧异地吸了一口气，但Dean只是稍稍施了点力气，如此轻易地将Castiel的生命掌握在手中。同时，他的另一只手继续动作着，就好像它知道这具身体的每一个秘密，渐渐将Castiel推向释放的边缘。他彻底瘫软在Dean的怀里，在快感中发着抖，任由较高的男人抱着他。Dean的手依然卡着他的喉咙，同时在他耳边低语着温柔的称赞。

过了一会儿，他颤抖着睁开了双眼。当他的高潮不再像是要冲破他身体那样、让他彻底崩溃，整个世界似乎再次恢复了平静。Dean依然站在他身后，抱着他，耐心地等待着Castiel恢复他的神志。

“好了，那么，来吧。”Dean说道。Castiel感觉到柔软的布料被系在了他的眼睛周围。

“Dean？”

“今晚，我和你还没完呢，Cas。走吧。”Dean说着，然后Castiel感觉到手枪熟悉的冰冷金属质感顶上了他的皮肤。他乖乖地照办了。

…

Dean的卧室就和之前看起来没什么两样。毛绒地毯，厚实的窗帘，铺得整整齐齐的床，全部保持着深红色的色调。Castiel想知道，为什么一个这般熟悉不同杀人方法的人，会想要用不同的血液颜色来装饰他的房间。但很快，他就抛开了这个念头。他喜欢这个色调，它散发着温暖。

他飞快地在Dean的浴室里把自己清洗了一遍。现在，他一丝不挂地站在那里，等待着Dean的指示。指示很快就降临了——Dean递给他两副手铐。

“把它们戴上。”Dean命令道。Castiel一言不发地接过了它们，在两侧的手腕上各拷上一只手铐，然后抬头看着Dean，看到Dean对着床点了点头。他在熟悉的床罩上躺下，向两侧摊开了胳膊。Dean安静地走向了他，Castiel就这么看着Dean将他的两只手腕都拷在了床头柱上。

Dean开始脱衣服——Castiel看着他，就和以往一样，带着仰慕——随后，他从桌上拿起了某样在灯光下闪闪发光的东西。他发现那是一把刀，并且Dean爬到了他身上，用它一路抚过他的皮肤。那把刀危险地靠近了那些敏感的区域，他僵在了原地，望着Dean。Dean拿开了那把刀，向下来到他的大腿内侧，用恰到好处的力道抵着他，刚好可以擦破皮肤。Castiel在床上扭动着，感受着Dean玩弄着那把利刃，用它冰冷的边缘顶着他，一阵尖锐的疼痛传来，让他感到一阵性奋。

“这些你让我对你做的事情，Cas，”Dean慢条斯理地说着，“你没有让任何其他人对你这么做，是不是？”

“没有什么其他人。”

“没有？即便我不在的时候，也没有，Cas？”

Cas摇摇头。“只有你。”

“真的吗？”

“我是你的，Dean。”

Dean对此的反应，是某种介于嘲笑和微笑之间的笑容。

“呵。因为，你知道的，我时不时会去操别人。就在两天以前，我叫了一对妓女过来。漂亮的女人。你应该看看她们是怎么渴望我的鸡巴的。差不多就和你一样。”

Castiel盯着他，微微张开嘴，瞪大了双眼。他确信，他眼中的悲伤一定是透露了出来。然而，当Dean看着他的眼睛时，他所看到的东西，似乎古怪地令他感到非常满意。

“你也用枪操了她们吗，那些女人？”Castiel问道。这是他唯一能够进行反击的方式。

“没有。你是唯一那个，糟糕到会因为屁股里插着一把枪而高潮的人。”

“但那是你喜欢的，”Castiel小心翼翼地说道。“这些我让你对我做的事情，你喜欢这么做。非常喜欢。”他不必要地加了一句话。

“是啊，”Dean表示同意。“但你更加喜欢它们。事实上，你 **需要** 我，Cas。我打赌，现在没有其他人能够让你高潮了，是不是？”

Castiel没有回答。但他知道，他的沉默，便是Dean所需要的回答。他满足地哼哼着，缓缓地将那把刀沿着Castiel的胸口、一路挪至他的脖子。

“你知道吗，”他说道，以话语里透露着巨大的信息量，“这把刀非常的锋利，如果我用它割破你的喉咙，你甚至都不会有感觉。”

Castiel抬起头看着Dean，微笑着。Dean将刀刃抵着他的喉咙，刚好能让他感到疼痛。而Castiel依然保持着微笑，闭上了眼睛。他听到Dean轻轻地笑了，然后伸手拿了某样东西。

显然，Dean还是对他和他已经开始变得难耐的身体表达了怜悯——至少，这是Castiel唯一能够想到的解释——原因是？因为他肯定是用了润滑剂。也 **因为** ，Dean绝对是花了时间来做准备工作。当然，最终的结果，还是Dean把Castiel按在床单上操他。Dean一边操着他，一边用刀刃抵着他的喉咙。陷进他皮肤里的刀刃，和Dean将他劈成两半的感觉，使得Castiel在这两种触感中迷失了自己。手铐擦破了他的手腕，毫无疑问会留下淤痕；而Castiel沉溺在Dean带给他的无数种感觉之中。他赐予他一系列的痛苦和快感，直到Castiel彻底迷失自我。

事实上，当Dean轻声呢喃着“为了我，射出来吧”的时候，他是如此深陷于那些感觉之中，以至于那句话的到来、就像是一份惊喜。他在这个夜晚里的第二次高潮、简直要比第一次更加令人满足。在这期间，Dean一直盯着他，刀刃依旧顶着他的皮肤。

在那之后——Castiel假设他真的不应该期待任何其他事情——Dean变回了那个井然有序的人，飞快地穿好了衣服，然后解开了Castiel的手铐。剩下的过程里——Castiel和往常一样清洗了自己，戴上了蒙眼布——两人之间没有任何人说话。Dean保持着冷漠的表情，直到那层布料蒙上他的双眼，遮挡了Cas的视线。

只有等他回到家后——浑身疲倦、酸痛，方才因为极乐而蒙蔽他双眼的雾气渐渐散去，现实越来越清晰——他才渐渐意识到一些事实。其中最重要的一点就是：为了他自己着想，他最好避开Dean。在他与Dean共度极乐时光的背后，Dean那绝对的、毫不妥协的、冷酷的态度，是没有什么能够抹去的。他今天就证实了这一点。最初，这个危险、致命的男人身上吸引他的东西，随着他们关系的情感等级逐渐倾斜，已经变得不怎么吸引他了。Dean一直都会保持着冷酷无情和不予回报；而他倘若能够在自己陷得太深之前及时离开，对他来说，应当是最好的。

他调换了他在俱乐部的排班，在和以前不一样的时间段和日子里跳舞。在他的工作结束后，他不再徘徊在更衣室。他会在换好衣服后尽快离开，有时甚至和会和一起打车的同事一同离开。就这样，他成功地回避了Dean几个星期。

然后，某一天晚上，在他回到家后，他听到了一声熟悉的：“你好，Cas。”他僵住了。他本来就应该知道，Dean会找到他的。那个男人知道他住在哪儿——毕竟，他已经开车送Cas回家很多次了。

他缓缓转过身。Dean悠闲地走向了他，落日照耀着他的身后，突出了他的棕色头发，使他点缀着雀斑的小麦色皮肤显得一片柔和。他的西装线条就和以往一样的完美，凸显了他的身材。而Castiel就这么盯着他。这个——他提醒着自己——就是他开始回避Dean的原因。

“你在回避我吗，Cas？”Dean问道，靠近了他，在他跟前停下。

Castiel扬起了眉毛。

“你为什么要在乎？”他问道。

“因为，你是 **我的** 。”

“是吗？”

“你自己这么说的。”Dean指出。对此，Castiel无力反驳。

“好吧。我想，决定远离你，是为了我自己，Dean。”

Dean扬起了眉毛。“真的吗？那是为什么，Cas？”

Castiel盯着他。那个明显的答案、那个真正的答案，他却拒绝从自己口中说出。Dean盯着他的双眼，他的视线敏锐而同时充满质问。

“是不是因为你喜欢我，Cas？”

Castiel飞快地移开了视线，随后，他意识到——这是他所做的最糟糕的事情。他小心翼翼地抬起头看着Dean，并且立刻就感到了后悔。那双绿眼睛简直要了他的命。

“我本不应该这么喜欢你。那就是为什么你必须离我远一点，Dean。拜托了。”

“真的吗，Cas？”Dean站在那儿，紧贴着他，他们的脸庞几乎碰到了一起。Dean所做的，不过是站在他跟前，就让他丧失了所有的决心，对此，Cas感到怨恨不已。“你确定吗？”

“我确定，Dean。”

Dean耸耸肩。“如你所愿。”他说道，慢悠悠地走开了。Cas 看着他离去，如风一般无忧无虑。

“等等。”

Dean以这般完美的姿态转过了身——Castiel发誓，这一定是他意料之中的事。

他看着Dean，沉醉于他的身影，就好像他方才没有花了整整5分钟来盯着这个男人的脸。Dean看起来——好吧，他看起来是 **完美的** 。

“我想你。”他坦白道。

Dean走向了他，满意地微笑着。

“我知道。”

那天晚上，Dean狠狠地操了他，就好像他想要惩罚Castiel——因为他居然有勇气认为，他属于Dean之外的人；因为他居然有勇气认为，在这万物世间，他属于他自己。

“你是我的。”Dean在Castiel耳边低吼着，并且，他迫使Castiel一遍又一遍地、重复这句话。他迫使Castiel为了自己能够释放，一遍又一遍地、向他求饶；他一次又一次地、将他推向高潮的边缘，然后拒绝让他释放。终于，在Dean残忍无情地蹂躏了他的身体数小时后，他变得破碎不堪、精疲力竭，Dean准许了他的高潮。他在欣慰中啜泣着，重新陷入到枕头里。并且，Dean这次破例地允许他留在了那里。Castiel在Dean的床上陷入了昏睡。在几小时的睡眠后，他在阳光和Dean充满耐心的凝视中苏醒了过来。就和往常一样，Dean开车送他回家，然后将他在人行道上放下，轻声说道：“你他妈的不许再这么做了。”——就好像Castiel还需要他来提醒一样。

…

Dean很满足。

看起来，Castiel，毫无疑问，终于是 **他的** 了。他曾试图逃跑过一次，但是Dean牢牢地抓住了他。就和Dean希望的一样。

他满意地哼哼着，一边给枪上好了膛。今天的工作应该是迅速而简单的，并且报酬丰厚。说的就好像，他还需要别的事情来让心情变得更好一样。

当然，Dean在这一点上已经是一位熟练的老手了，他也许应该知道，没有什么事情会那么顺利。生活中总会有一些事情脱轨，把他的晴天搞得乱七八糟。并且，足够讽刺的是，这一次，是Cas把一切弄糟的。

他走进一家昂贵的旅馆，他的目标正在那里在举行招待会。这个城市的名人们，从政治家到作家，和香槟酒混杂在一起。这里很拥挤，保安也很松懈——Dean发现，通常这类集会都会这样。他轻松地带着几支枪混过了安检。他得意地笑了。他们还认为他们非常地敬业。

他仔细观察着这个地方。几天前他就来过这里了，研究了这里的分布和各个出口。不过，他想，如果能知道设计师在哪里使用了难看的花瓶来阻碍他逃跑，那将是个好主意。

就在那时，他看到了Cas。

这个男人和Dean平时看到的模样完全不同。他穿着一套剪裁考究的西服，没有Dean自己的那些西服这么昂贵，但由于他身材高挑，看起来整体还不错。他的头发没有像刚睡醒那样向着各个方向支棱着，而是梳成了一副整齐的模样，他的纽扣孔里甚至还插着一朵花。Dean忍住了大笑的冲动，却发出了咒骂声。Castiel看起来很 **性感** ，而这个念头居然来自于一个经常能看到Cas表现出性感的那一面的人。那只是——为什么他得在 **这里** 看起来这么性感？

Castiel转过身，看到了Dean。当他认出他的时候，他扬起了眉毛。Dean想，这是没有用的。他不得不表示他知道了Castiel的存在。他敷衍地点点头，Castiel对他露出了微笑，然后别开了视线。另Dean惊讶的是，他并没有过来找他，反而转身走向了附近某个较为年长的男人，开始和他说话。Dean忘掉了刚才这次意外，专心致志于手头的任务上。没时间来思考Castiel现在为什么无视了他，尤其对于目前的情况来说，这简直是某种极大的幸运。

他飞快地扫视着这个地方，等他观察完毕后，大部分的被邀者都聚集在了大舞厅里。包括他的目标。那个人正坐在舞台上、为他特别设置的椅子里，而在他身边的是…… **Castiel** 。操。Cas不单单知道Dean在这里，他还认识Dean要杀的人。先不去想、一名脱衣舞男是怎么认识一个身份这么高贵的人物的，Dean让自己专注于他的工作上。就和计划好的一样，他会消灭他的目标。他会从他隐藏的角落那儿干净利落地一发命中，然后他会在男人死后迅速撤离现场。然而，唯一的问题，就是Castiel。Castiel，他瞬间就会知道杀手是谁；Castiel，那个将会背叛他的人。

Dean知道，就算他们在床上很合得来，并不代表着这能够防止他被当作杀人犯逮捕。他将不得不杀死Cas。这个念头让他感到一阵失落和痛苦，然后他抛开了它。这些不在意料之中，也是没有必要的。他喜欢Cas出现在他的生命里，但他也喜欢活着的感觉。

他瞄准了目标，扣下了扳机。那是利落的一发子弹，目标很轻松地就倒下了。然后，第一个死者使得人群迅速陷入了恐慌。他强迫自己专注于第二个目标。他寻找着Cas的身影，但他消失不见了。Dean眨了眨眼睛。隔了好几秒，他才扣下扳机。那时，Cas已经……彻底没了踪影。

他没有浪费任何时间，启动了“赶紧他妈的逃出这里”的方案。他会晚点再去找Cas。那并不难。Cas不知道他住在哪儿，他不可能在Dean找到他之前就将Dean供出去。他跑过一条走廊，走进了备用楼梯，然后他撞到了……

他发出了咒骂声。今天的巧合简直太多了。

Cas气喘吁吁的，衣冠不整，但他看到Dean后，脸上露出了欣慰的表情。

“Dean，我知道是你做的。”

Dean想也没想，就拔出了枪。也许命运此刻正对着他微笑。这真是完美收工的最佳时机。

Castiel低头看了看枪，然后抬头重新看着他，蓝眼睛瞪得大大的。Dean发誓，Cas翘起了嘴角，露出了一个微笑。

“他们正在抓你。”Cas说道。

“我知道，天才。那就是为什么我要离开这里。”他说道，晃了晃他的枪。

然而Castiel依旧面无表情地盯着他。

“他们正要包围这个地方。无论你的逃跑计划是什么，我都希望那不要是从这里的某扇门光明正大地走出去。”他指出。

Dean有想过，是否会是他说的这个情况。然而，他的计划，原本是在彻底被包围前离开这里。但是，考虑到现在Castiel堵住了他，一副幸灾乐祸的样子，显然这不是可行的选择。他又多了一条理由来杀掉眼前这个男人。

事实上，他正准备要扣动扳机，这时，他突然意识到刚才Castiel说了什么。

“你 **希望** ？”他问道，“说的就好像你不想让我被抓住一样。”

面对他的话，Castiel看起来非常吃惊。

“我当然不想让你被抓住。”

Dean盯着他。基本上可以确定，现在要按他的计划来撤退，已经太晚了。这也都拜Castiel所赐。就好像这个男人没有故意把他留在这里一样。好吧，他将不得不躲在酒店里，然后在晚些的时候想办法偷偷溜出去。或许可以从屋顶逃走。

“我知道另一条逃出去的路，Dean。跟我走。”Dean瞪着他。

“你觉得我会相信，这不是一个陷阱？”他问道，枪依旧指着Castiel的脸。“尤其是，你和那个死人相处得如此融洽。”

Castiel把双手举到了空中。

“我们没有 **时间** 来讨论这个，Dean。你必须得离开。 **现在就离开** 。还是说，你打算死在这里？”

Dean渐渐意识到，Castiel也许真的是站在他这边的。虽然，晚些时候，他才会思考，这到底是为什么——如果，还有“晚些时候”的话。如果，Castiel不打算毁了他们晚些时候能够待在一起的可能性。

“好吧，你的计划是什么，天才？”

“拿我当人质。就像你说的，我和那个死者相处得很‘融洽’。他们认识我。那样可以帮助你逃出去。”

好吧，Dean心想着，这是个合乎逻辑的方案。他不知道，为什么他自己没有想到。可能是因为：挟持人质一直不是他的特长。干净利落地杀人，才是他擅长的。而不是这种让他人活着的脏活。

“好吧，那么，赶紧。”Dean说道，大步走向了Castiel。Cas顺从地转过了身，将身体贴向了Dean。Dean把枪顶着他的脑袋，然后听到了Castiel的轻笑声。

“这副场景很熟悉，不是吗？”

“”闭嘴。Dean不耐烦地说道。他专注于拖着Castiel和他一起走，而Castiel——他不得不承认，他表现得非常出色——假装看起来非常害怕、非常不情愿。那多半让整件事看起来特别真实。在他出现的时候，现场传来了喘气声和尖叫声，有人握着枪，而那些保安们——上帝保佑他们——正对着对讲机说话。

“让我出去，否则我就杀了他。”Dean宣布道，就好像这人质挟持的状况还需要解释。“一旦我安全了，我就会放了他。”

谁又知道这会不会这么简单呢？他和Cas毫发无损地逃离了现场，并且Castiel完美地领会了他的每一步行动。他轻松地应对着，就好像他以前扮演过这样的角色一样。好吧，Dean假设他确实扮演过——以不同的方式。他们顺利地来到了Dean的藏身处之一，等Dean锁上门后，他放松地舒了一口气。他知道，这个地方差不多是没人找得到的，除非有人知道它在哪儿。他安全了——至少现在是。

可以安全地对付这场混乱中最后一件尚未处理的事情。

他转过身。Castiel耐心地站在那里，平静地看着Dean，但脸上却露出了有趣的表情。

“那么，你现在打算怎么办？”他问道。

Dean耸耸肩。“销声匿迹。确保没人知道我在这里存在过。”

听到这句话，Castiel看起来有点悲伤。

“我还有机会见到你吗？”他问道。

“不，Cas，我不认为你还有这样的机会。”他说道，举起枪对准了Cas。

Cas冷漠地看着那把枪。这多半是把枪当作性玩具而造成的后果——Dean意识到这点，突然感到一阵担忧。它们不再是武器，而成了某种附属品。好吧，他必须得祝贺他自己。在这个世界上，可能只有极少数的人才能做到让另一个人这么不畏惧枪支。

“这样才是最好的解决方式。再见，Cas。”他说道，用枪瞄准了他。

“Dean。”Castiel温柔地呼唤着他的名字，靠近了他。他离他只有几步的距离，就算枪直直地指向了他，他还是自信地向着他走去。然后他一直前进着，直到Dean手里的枪顶上了他的胸口。就在他的心脏上方。而他似乎依然对此毫不在意。

“Dean。”他说道，声音温柔，将两人的身体贴到了一起，无视了抵在他胸口的枪。

随后，Castiel吻了他。

这让Dean彻底失去了防备。他之前从来没有吻过Castiel——见鬼，他都不记得他上次亲吻别人是什么时候的事情了。亲吻是相爱的人之间才会做的，而他从来不会爱上任何人。他只和人上床。但Castiel亲吻着他，就好像他知道，爱是什么模样的。他无视了他们之间的那把枪，或者，他也许沉醉其中——就像每一次Dean用致命的凶器贴着他的皮肤那样令他沉醉——他任由自己迷失在这个吻中。

Dean意识到，这才是最好的解决方式。他会在Castiel吻他的时候杀了他。那个男人会在迷醉中死去，在Dean的怀里死去。如果他必须离开这个世界，那这便是他逝去的最好方式。他悄悄地扣上了手枪的扳机。就算Castiel听到了那个声音，他也完全无视了。相反的，他任由自己迷失在Dean的唇间。Dean放纵自己享受了片刻的极乐，品尝着Castiel的嘴唇贴着他时的感触。他紧紧地抱着对方，粗鲁地回吻着他。Castiel贴着他的嘴唇，满足地呻吟着，他颤抖着闭上了双眼。

当Dean扣下扳机时，Castiel看起来很平静。


End file.
